


Questione di org(asmo)oglio

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bets, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: fanfic_italia, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lies, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride, Requited Love, Sarcasm, Shapeshifting, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Should Know Better, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Warning: Loki, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Io non sono come te» dice Thor, secco. «Essere inerme non mi eccita.»</i><br/>In cui Thor dice un sacco di balle e Loki esce vittorioso. Mai sfidare il dio delle menzogne al suo gioco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questione di org(asmo)oglio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A matter of p(eak)ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826069) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Err. Pornfest #6. Loki. Thor. Due prompt: bugie e bondage. Devo aggiungere altro?  
> ...forse che è una vaccata senza pudore, ma fin lì si capisce. E che rientra ~~con molta immaginazione~~ nell'orbita della serie _Presso fuochi di campo_ ecc. ecc.  
>  Informazione di servizio: le esagerazioni sono volutamente assurde, da intendere come goliardia sarcastica e un po' parodistica di ~~tanta~~ altra prosa che s'incontra in giro :)

 

«Io non sono come te» dice Thor, secco. «Essere inerme non mi eccita.»

Loki lo squadra, inarca le sopracciglia e sorride.

 

La stanza è attraversata da una ragnatela di cordami che si ancorano un po' ovunque (colonne, camino, ganci piantati per l'occasione; gli ingegneri di Asgard ne sarebbero fieri). Il fulcro è il letto: sulle coltri c'è la preda, impacchettata come una mosca. E, in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, Loki che sperimenta.

Si abbassa, apre la bocca e distende la gola. Ingoia con uno spasmo, fino al laccio punitivo; poi affonda le unghie da qualche parte per compensare.

Thor sgroppa e uggiola. Fa forza contro i nodi, muscoli che si gonfiano in tutto il corpo, ma può muovere soltanto la testa.

«Ah!»

«Quindi? Non ti piace?» domanda Loki, sarcastico, carezzandogli i riccioli del pube. Il suo mento gocciola saliva e non solo. Al gemito di commento, offre una smorfia comprensiva. «Oh, capisco.»

Stuzzica col mignolo la fessura del glande gonfio, dandogli una leccatina. Il sesso di Thor ondeggia, rosso, lucido e salato.

«Nnn–»

«Come dici? Più forte, Thor.»

Lo sforzo che fa per tornare alla coerenza è notevole. « _No_.»

«Sicuro?»

Loki muove in profondità il dito che ha affondato mentre lui era distratto.

« _Mgh_.»

«E ora?» chiede. «Bloccato, mentre gioco con te – guarda quanto sei duro...»

Poi inarca la schiena, protendendosi per baciarlo. Giochi di respiro. Sidro e sudore che si mescolano nelle loro bocche, insieme alla neve e al fulmine. La sensazione dell'onnipotenza temperata dall'amore.

Mentre Thor ansa come un cavallo, semisospeso sulle pellicce e testa abbandonata all'indietro, Loki lo scopa con una mano. L'altra passa artigli gelati sul suo petto, tracciando una via di pelle d'oca. Sotto, l'erezione sobbalza.

«Niente? Perché sembri sul punto di scoppiare, carissimo.»

«Niente» fa il testardo. «Impressioni. Se continui così–huh–finirò per–ah, _ah_ ddormentarmi.»

Non ha mai saputo riconoscere di buona grazia la sconfitta, questo è storia. Ma un affondo accurato cambierà le brutte abitudini, almeno per un po'. E Loki esegue con tanta forza da farlo dondolare sull'imbragatura.

Sul collo di Thor affiorano tendini e vene.

«Immagino che non ti piaccia neppure questo.»

«Per» rumore di cinghie sotto stress «niente.»

«Hm. Staremo qui finché non succederà, sai? Voglio sentirti dire che avevi torto... e implorare.» Sorride, tagliente. «Sarà un piacere.»

Un bagliore e muta forma. Diventato donna, scavalca il proprio braccio e spalanca le cosce per offrire la visuale migliore. Quando si sfrega contro la Verga Tonante (heh), Thor cerca di sollevare i fianchi per penetrarlo, ma è meravigliosamente, dolorosamente immobile. E anche se ringhia, scoprendo i denti, il resto parla da sé.

«Loki...»

Oh.

« _Sì_?»

Un altro brontolio. «Forse un po'.»

«Forse un po' cosa?»

Una stretta a fior di _labbra_.

«Forse un po' mi piace» dice Thor, veloce.

Loki sogghigna e spinge in avanti il bacino. «Quanto? Quanto ti piace aspettare il mio comodo?» Scende, lento, risalendo e fermandosi a piacere. «Quanto ti solletica abbassare la maschera da gran condottiero e sottometterti? Rispondi...»

Poi – all'inferno i preliminari – va fino in fondo. Una volta seduto deve prendersi un momento per assaporare la sensazione; Thor è dappertutto. Il suo calore pulsante sfoca la realtà. Stringe i muscoli su di lui ed espira, guardando il suo consorte dalle cime dei seni generosi.

«Norne» boccheggia Thor, distrutto. «Norne, tu mi farai morire.»

«Se vogliamo chiamarlo così» risponde Loki, girando i fianchi. «Meglio, ora? Hai più voglia di gridarlo?»

«Grid-arlo...? _No_.»

Si piega in avanti e traccia una striscia di saliva dal suo sterno fino al suo collo, ventre che scoppia.

«Non sarò» comincia a mancargli il fiato, «generoso ancora a lungo. Ammetti la sconfitta.»

Ma Thor non demorde. Metti di mezzo una sfida e anche una bella scopata diventa una questione d'orgoglio. Non che Loki possa giudicare – è solo che vuole (venire) vincere.

Un po' per vendetta e un po' per aumentare il proprio piacere, assume il suo vero aspetto. Blu notte, occhi a lungo nemici. Thor si tende, scosso dalla sensazione improvvisa di freddo, e oh, quant'è caldo adesso. Loki comincia a muoversi, una carezza continua che tocca tutti i punti giusti. Alza le braccia e si toglie i capelli dal collo, mettendosi bene in mostra.

«E così? Ti piace esser cavalcato dal nemico – dillo.»

Thor emette un diniego che è un rantolo. Non riesce a tenere chiusa la bocca e geme a ogni respiro, ondulando il bacino per il poco che può.

«Se non lo gridi, mi fermo.»

«AH.»

Ma neanche questo. Loki aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi abbassa una mano e gli slaccia l'anello ritardante. D'accordo, cambio di strategia: sarà l'evidenza a parlare.

«Gnn.»

E invece lui resiste.

«E _questo_?» fa, cattivo.

Prende uno dei suoi capezzoli fra indice e pollice, strizza e gira. Thor urla e s'inarca, quasi disarcionandolo.

«A-hahh nno!»

E viene. Loki ha appena il tempo di sorridere, vittorioso, che cade nel vuoto insieme a lui.

«Non sai proprio mentire.»

 

«Vedremo te» brontola Thor più tardi, slegato e disossato.

Loki gli bacia il palmo di una mano, leccandolo. «Aspetterò con ansia la prova.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...ora potete tirar le frustate XD;  
>  Concrit e osservazioni=yes thanks.


End file.
